Guardian
by ST.LOUISBLUESFTW
Summary: What would happen of John saw Jim one last time?
1. Chapter 1

**From the Author: Sorry I haven't updated very much on my stories... I've been busy with other things guys. Sorry again!**

Chapter 1

Mandie lay her blonde head by Jim's arm. She wished she wasn't faced with this. Why would God do this to her? Why would he take her father away? She didn't know, and was about to cry out when a strange man walked into the room. Mandie looked up. She had never seen him before in her life. He sure did look an awful lot like her father though. Except he had long brown hair, while her father's was red and curly. "Jim?" he asked, his voice soft. Mandie didn't know why, but she immediately fell in love with his voice. It was soothing, yet firm. She didn't know how to describe it. As soon as the stranger approached the bed, he stopped, and saw Mandie. The two stared into each other's eyes for a minute, before Jim opened his eyes and also saw the other man. "John?" he managed. Breaking his searching gaze, he looked up. "Brother, oh my dear brother." John said, placing a hand over the ill man's. "Mandie, this man," Jim began as his daughter turned to him. "Is your Uncle John." John looked at her again and forced a smile. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet her, it was the bittersweet moment; his brother was dying and here he was, having to be strong for his kinfolk. Mandie also forced a smile. If anything, she kind of disliked meeting new people. Her shyness always got in the way. Right now she really hated it. Her father was dying and she had to meet this man? So many questions ran through her mind. Questions like: Why had she never heard of him? Why did he just now show up? A cough brought the two back to the present back. They both focused on Jim. "Mandie, can you step out for a bit? I need to-" He broke off with a cough. After composing himself, he continued, "I need to talk to your Uncle John for a bit." Mandie looked at her father for a while. "Will you be okay?" she asked him, glancing at John. He didn't know why, but John immediately felt that his niece didn't trust him. Jim smiled weakly and said, "I will, Mandie, I will."

* * *

Mandie was outside with Snowball, her white cat. She was growing more and more curious to know what was going on. At long last, John came out of the house, shoulders drooped, hat in hands. He was evidently lost in his thoughts because he didn't regard Amanda as he walked on by. Mandie quickly stood and ran to her father's room. He was still awake. He was. Mandie proceeded to take her place again by his bed side. Jim put a hand on Mandie's blonde hair and closed his eyes to take a nap. Mandie glanced at her locket, not noticing her uncle was slightly hidden behind the doorway, watching the scene as a tear rolled down his sad countenance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day came. He was gone. Mandie fell onto the dirt, sobbing. "Amanda Shaw, you're gonna ruin your dress." Etta Shaw called. Mandie gave her mother a cold glance. John, despite his sadness, felt his temper rise. Why the hell would she mention the fact the her dress being ruined at a time like this? She had just lost her father for heaven's sake! He took a deep breath and walked over to his niece, putting a loving arm around her small, trembling body. Mandie sobbed even harder then. "T-Take me with you, p-please!" she managed. It took all of her will power not to jump in to the grave. John's tears soaked her hand and the dry grass. Mandie, feeling the drops, didn't look up at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of the coffin as dirt was being thrown on top of it.

* * *

The next day was just bitter. When Mandie found out she was to leave with John and leave the woman that wasn't even her mother in her father's house, she ran out of the house, John running after her. She ran quite a distance, making John exert himself to catch up with her. He was getting older, but even though he was in great shape for his age , (40) he still had a hard time catching up to his niece. She ran into the woods, jumping successfully over a creek and eventually stopping at a cliff side. She collapsed, exhausted, with tears in her beautiful clear blue eyes. John approached her, breathing heavily. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned, launching herself into his arms and burying her face into his heaving chest. John was taken by surprise for a minute. Then, sighing, he put his strong arms around his sobbing little niece. She nestled her blonde head between the crook of his neck and shoulder as he nuzzled her hair gently. They stayed like this for sometime until Mandie fell asleep in his arms. John held her like this for sometime, then stood and walked back to Jim's home to get his buggy and take his niece home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As John carried Mandie back, he stopped by to his brother's grave. With tears in his eyes, he said softly, "I'll take care of her, little brother. Don't worry." After standing there for a few minutes, he proceeded to his buggy. He carefully got in, niece still in arms. She groaned slightly as her uncle put her on the seat next to him. John stroked her hair as he sighed. With a heavy heart, he shook the reins. Mandie shifted slightly, but she continued to sleep.

* * *

When John and Mandie arrived at John's mansion, she was still asleep. John carried her down in his strong arms and took her to his quarters. He removed his coat and shoes, as well as his niece's. She stirred as he lay next to her, gently wrapping his arms around her protectively. Mandie groaned. She head a pounding headache. John sighed. His shoulders were pained, as well as his legs. He just lay there, and tried to close his own eyes. "Dad?" he heard a soft murmur. It was his niece. "Shhh, it's me, John. Don't worry sweetheart, I've got you." John whispered. Mandie put her small hand on her uncle's arm. She then proceeded to nuzzling into his chest. John felt a protective nature. He felt as if he was there to protect her from anything, like she was an innocent, beautiful angel God had put in his life to protect. He unconsciously began to sing to her:

**I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. **

**I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**

Mandie fell back asleep and John just lay there, stroking her hair.


End file.
